Talk:Wings of the Goddess
Sweet! Looks like SE did it again, I'm looking forward to this! Seems to me like we may see a little of that town from the FFXI Opening Video. Also seems that there will be some way to get to the past... We'll have to see ^.^ -Chaoswarrior 02:04, 12 May 2007 (PDT) Supposedly there is going to be some sort of time travel stuff and we go back before the Crystal War. If you notice, those are beastman strongholds in the video, where the races lived. I'm excited for this one. - --Eddie 12:38, 12 May 2007 (CDT) I recently watched the Vana'diel Bench 3 demo with Tavnazia Archipelago, and the opening video town and a rock formation in the background of Lufaise Meadows look extremely similar. Could this town be the capitol city of the Tavnazian Marquisate before its destruction? And could the beastmen's 'secret weapon' that destroyed the town be the Orcish Warmachines that attacked it in the opening video? --XeroHedgehog 21:52, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :Actually uh... Pretty much all of those questions you've asked have already been addressed in currently-available missions in FFXI. –Anson 00:25, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::I wouldn't have known that, seeing as how I've only just beaten Bastok Mission 2-1. XP --XeroHedgehog 03:12, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yes, by the way, what you are seeing is Tavnazia itself (NOT Tavnazian Safehold, which is what we have access to in-game). What you see in that video of Tavnazia is actually from the opening movie you get for FFXI (which, I know for sure only shows once on Xbox 360, but can be set to always show up on PC). The big hope, I think, is that we'll actually get to SEE Tavnazia this time instead of standing at Blueblade Fell and hope our Fomor hate is actually low. --Toxictaru 17:16, 13 May 2007 (CDT) I have heard that people think this is of the Great War. In my opinion that is unlikely because Dynamis is supposed to be a reenactment of the Great War, with that, it would be very useful for them to make it so that you could go back to the real thing, that would make the game a little redundant. More likely it is of the events that lead up to the Great War. (And I have seen people that believe this as well. ^.^ I'm one of them! lol) Anyways, looks like good fun!!! --Chaoswarrior 11:17, 13 May 2007 (PDT) :Dynamis isn't a "reenactment" of the Great War nor does it even take place in the past, it actuaully takes place in a different world entirely. I won't go into any details, though, I'd like to avoid giving away any possible spoilers. –Anson 16:51, 15 May 2007 (CDT) My own speculation is that this is SE's attempt to get back to some medieval storytelling. ToAU seems like a mix of steam punk with persian mythology, and it's been stated that it was directed at the high-level audience. So unless I see something that says otherwise, I'm going to believe this is another mission pack. They may even make level caps again like in CoP.--Sidmow 12:04, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Requested Move I just think the name of the page should actually have proper capitalization. --Lunarcurtain 04:11, 12 May 2007 (CDT) *I agree. It should be renamed "Wings of the Goddess." - Melios 05:35, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Comet Has anyone else noticed that comet-like light in the skies of the past areas? I wonder what that's all about... Perhaps there was some undocumented catastrophe before the Crystal War? Or maybe the comet's the cause of all this... --Yuyuke 16:40, 12 May 2007 (CDT) I noticed this on my second viewing of this video too. However, one thing to keep in mind, the Taru Black Mages from the opening video that all seem to be working very hard at casting something are actually casting Meteor. So it is possible thats what we're seeing there. The only problem there is, when said BLMs actually cast Meteor in the opening, the meteor is warped straight in, no comet streaking across the sky or anything... So I guess we just have to wait for further info... --Yuyuke 19:10, 12 May 2007 (CDT) The comet appears in several scenes, so it would appear to be more than 1 meteor used in battle. It appears to linger in the sky like a long lasting comet (anybody remember Hale-Bopp, which hung in the night skies for months in 1997?). Also, meteors and comets are different things. Meteors come in fast and don't linger as a comet-like object in the sky for weeks or months, not to mention meteors are rocks or rock-metal mixes and comets are ice or ice-rock mixes. I think it may either be an homage to FFVII or its simply using comet folklore from around the world (i.e. comets are bad omens, heralds of war, disaster, chaos funny because 1997 was a fairly peaceful year and if they did presage bad omens, there should've been a swarm of comets appearing earlier this decade (only Comet McSomething appeared this January briefly)) to mark the Great War's coming. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 19:36, 12 May 2007 (CDT) This honestly looks exceptionally cool, though for some reason alot people who talk about it seem disappointed. Am I the only one who really loves the rich history behind Vana'diel? This expansion looks to be all about reliving the past, and that could mean one of two things... the age before the nations united, or the first beastmen war. The first has interesting PvP potential... if the nations are warring against one another, player vs player combat is inevitable. If it's the second is just as cool, massive fortifications and even more hordes of beastmen. Maybe the hints at a new massive battle system are in preparation for this kind of shift into the next expansion. A nice way to test drive the servers, make sure it'll work the way they want. So much potential, I love it. --Chrisjander 20:15, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Here's a question: The third youtube video trailer listed had Atomos at the end of it. Could Atomos be tied to the comet? Perhaps they are one and the same (or maybe it's kind of like a Lavos from Chrono Trigger entity...moving from planet to planet to eat and destroy, probably not). It's a thought, at least. --Stenir 15:46, 05 October 2007 (CDT) Titles ; En : Wings of the Goddess ; De : Die Flügel Der Göttin (eng. trans. The Wings of the Goddess) ; Fr : Les guerriers de la Déesse (eng. trans. The Warriors of the Goddess) ; Ja : アルタナの神兵(Arutana no Shimpei) (eng. trans. Divine Warriors of Altana) English and German titles are close each other. So are French title and Japanese title. Interesting... --Sakuro 23:08, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Which is a shame... I like the Japanese/French title much better ; ;... --Eithin 06:43, 13 May 2007 (CDT) But I'm a warrior of Promathia.. T_T Lahina 15:55, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Um... if you were a warrior OF Promathia you would be one of the Beastmen or an Ark Angel maybe or something. A warrior FOR Promathia is possible, but the playable races are all decidedly Of Altana. --Volkai 15:34, 9 November 2007 (UTC) New Jobs!! What do you think about new jobs? Some people are speculating very much... and I guess they will release the Time Mage, what would make sense because of this "Time-Travel-like" scenes in the trailer... maybe they make the Time Mages part of the new story, like tey did with the Aht Urhgan jobs (the Immortals and so on). --Haitani 06:08, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Seems rather unlikely. This expansion looks rather "filler"-like - like Chains of Promathia, which did not have 3 new jobs. Rize of the Zilart did, Chains of Promthia didn't, Treasures of Aht Urhgan did, and if I have any knowledge of patterns (which SE loves) Wings of the Goddess will not. The release dates even have somewhat of a pattern, but the Near East has proven to be simply too vast, and Wings of the Goddess would be amazingly surprising if it was an expansion like RotZ/ToAU (I mean, c'mon, it comes out before The Colosseum and Chocobo Racing will be completed). My guess is, the expansion after this will have 3 new jobs, and said expansion will more-than-likely reveal the rest of the Near/Far East. This would probably not come out until Fall 2008 or Spring 2009, depending how SE paces themselves. It may seem like a big deal to us now, but think of the time between RotZ and ToAU -- I don't see why the expansion after WotG should come out any sooner. Malumultimus 05:34, 31 May 2007 (CDT) When COP came out, there wasn't much need for new jobs. Majority of players weren't end game. Now, alot of players are end game. While adding jobs requires balancing and a bunch of other stuff, it adds alot more play value than a few extra areas or missions, as well as alot of hype for the expansion. In addition, it gets people out there, running around with newer players, leveling again. In addition, alot of people want another tank job, as there isn't always a paladin or a ninja seeking. It also allows new job combinations and party dynamics. Adding new jobs at this point in FFXI's life span is a VERY smart thing to do. Of course, whether or not they will, is a whole different issue. --Avanent 06:29, 25 June 2007 (CDT) I suspect it is highly unlikely that they will be adding new jobs with Wings of the Goddess. Relic armor still has yet to be released for the last three new jobs, and SE is currently in the process of tweaking all currently existing jobs to take them into account concerning the balance of power between jobs. Additionally, even if they do add new jobs, I severely doubt Time Mage will be one of them. Accelerating combat is already known to be highly powerful (thus the +25% haste from equipment cap), so there really isn't all that much SE could give to a Time Mage class without unbalancing the game. However, in the unlikely but anticipated event that they DO add new jobs with this next expansion, I would put my money on some sort of a Geomancer job being most likely to be added. --Volkai 10:07, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Avanent, perhaps you feel as if something as extreme as new jobs is needed at this point, but I don't think the majority of players can, with some thinking behind it, agree. There's people with two level 75 jobs who don't have sky; people who have had Merits for two years, but still haven't done Promyvions; and so forth. There is nowhere near a lack of things to do in this game, even for veterans, and SE is still adding more of these things to do (example: The Colosseum). If anything, I feel there's a lack of players on at one time to justly take part in these events, or an overall bad community attitude, that need some upgrading...not new jobs. BLU, COR and PUP are still new jobs, and are missing the tweaking and, more importantly, Artifacts/Relics that other jobs have. When they get these things, then perhaps they will no longer be considered new jobs, and three new jobs can be introduced. As for what those jobs will be, I think Necromancer is basically in; SE's just waiting to introduce it with two others in the correct expansion. There's absolutely nothing holding it back, despite the fact that we need anything but more DDs. On the topic of DDs, the second job will probably be just that. Geomancer has a shot, since it's always been the most popular past FF job not to be in FFXI (it was only second to Blue Mage, though some may find Time Mage to be just as popular). I think Gladiator also has a very good chance -- better than most reminiscent jobs. As for the third job, perhaps it will be a tank, but truly think of it: perhaps there's a lack of tanks at lower levels, but there's a lack of EVERYTHING at lower levels. As soon as someone hits 75 with this "new tank", they'll never get another invite again, because there's always half a dozen NINs and PLDs seeking for Merits. Also, what FF jobs could take the role of tank? In my opinion, Mystic Knight or Temple Knight, or a combination of the two, are the only ones that could be a tank without SE completely recreating a past job...or inventing something new and calling it a past job. If not a tank, I think Chemist has a good shot as a new healer. Otherwise, I'd say Morpher and Oracle has enough behind them to be new jobs, but the others have such larger callings/proper purposes. Malumultimus 23:09, 30 June 2007 (CDT) I don't recall exactly where I heard it from, but I am fairly certain an official of SE, or one of the development staff, or Sage Sundi, has stated that there will never be a Necromancer job in FFXI. I don't remember where I heard it, though, so I can't say it with absolute certainty. Time Mage is still out for being impossible to balance. Mysict Knight would be nice, but it's somewhat covered by RDM's en- spells and BLU's stat-enhancing magic, so as much as I'd like to see it I suspect it's unlikely. --Volkai 02:19, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Sage said that they had dismissed the idea of a Necromancer class, since undead only came out at night or in certain zones (usually tombs, mines, and other places without light). If they created a Necromancer, they would either have to break this piece of flavor, or the Necro would lose out on abilities during the day, making them a fairly limited job. On the other hand, SE has always kept exactly 1/3 of the advanced jobs pet based (Bst and Smn of the original 6, Drg and Pup intorduced in the next two sets of 3 jobs), so odds are we would see SOMETHING with a pet if SE kept to the patterns they are so fond of. I aggree with the above posters that they'll probably hold off on new jobs in this expansion, though. --Asphodel 11:52, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Two classic tanking jobs from past FF games are Knight (which is a basically Paladin without white magic) and Viking. And also when people play FFXI they find ways to make things work. Ninja was never a damage absorber in any FF game. It was always a DD. And I also have a couple of questions about the Puppetmaster, Corsair and Beastmaster jobs. What games did they appear in? FF Tactics maybe? --Roxis 11:31, 12 July 2007 (CDT) COR is a combination of pirate (which I'm not 100% sure which game this was in) and Gambler (which I know was in US FF2. Perhaps even a bit of the Calculator in Tactics, since our buffs are based on numbers. As to the PUP, SE said the PUP was the replacement for Necromancers, since necro's can't bring out the dead in the day time without ruining game balance. Beastmaster I'm not sure on. As to Time Mage, I think it could be done. SE has a lot of ideas, get off the haste idea and think of other things the Time Mage could do. If not a playable class, I think we'll see them as NPC's in this expansion, at least. 13:45, 12 July 2007 (CDT) SE calls them hybrids, but COR and PUP aren't really hybrids...they're simply a way to have something fresh and unique, to satisfy both themselves and new fans, while still pleasing the FF veterans. COR is Gambler (there's no such thing as "Pirate"); PUP is the Machinist/Mechanic/Gadgeteer/Engineer class. As for BST: are you serious? BST was in several FF games, most notably FFV, which most people look at as the focal point of FF jobs (though, some would look to T/TA instead). As for Knight and Viking: they are, in all reality, spins on Paladin, Warrior and Berserker, so they hold no real water in FFXI (actually, Berserker even barely holds any water). As for NIN never being a "damage absorber": they did have Utsusemi, it's just that the concept of a "tank" only exists in one or two games, so the number of possible tanks throughout the series is low. As for dropping the idea of Necromancer: I hardly doubt that. I read those announcements, and it was said that they couldn't add Necromancer simply because of those problems. That doesn't mean they threw the idea out the window. Necromancy is still talked about in the game, and they still went and added it to FFVA. Malumultimus 14:45, 13 July 2007 (CDT) COR is a combination of Gambler (like Caith Sith, or Setzer, or Selphie and so on...) and a Gunner, or Musketeer. In FF2 there was one pirate-character Leila...but what's the point about pirates? She doesn't do anything pirate-like, in fact: in this game you could teach "everybody, everything" even guys like Minwu who looked like a white wizard was able to "skill up" Great Axes and so on... Any other Gunners where Vincent Valentine(FF7), ...maybe Edgar Figaro(FF6) with some of his "tool" commands some jobs in FFT(Mediator, who could also be a Beastmaster) and FFTA(Musketeer) and so on... but in FFXI it would be boring to have a full-gunner ...another full-gunner (think about RNG) so they combined this. And the thing about Viking... well the only game where vikings appeared was FF3. About this "tanking" stuff in old FFs...the enemy attacked your party by random... you have no hate-control (okay there are very few attacks that yould lure enemy's attention but that's no really hate-control then) except in FF12 now... but that's another story, they are trying to copy an FF11-offline with this game-system so there was no point in "letting the ninja tank" ...the only true tank in the old games were Knights (who COULD use White Magic, every of them) and Paladins with their Cover ability (jumping infront of a weakened prty member when this one is being attacked) In the old FFs they had no "utsusemi" at least it wasn't called like that :P ... but the only one who had something like that was Edge in FF4 with "shadow" he could cast 4 copy-images of himself. --Haitani 02:48, 14 July 2007 (CDT) I read an article at 1up.com and it seems that new jobs are confirmed! I am convinced that Time Mage and Mime can be worked into FFXI. But I seriously doubt the inclusion of Geomancer. Then again, you never really know what SE has up their sleeve, now do you?--Roxis 20:48, 14 July 2007 (CDT) New Monsters!! Did you sea what I saw?... This plantoid thing, and this lizard guy. It reminds me in zu good old Ochu and the Basilisk from a couple of other FFs... but how is SE going to call them? I mean there already is a Morbol-Type enemy called "Ochu" and a Dragon Monster in Dynamis called... well Basilic... not Basilisk but it's gonna be close. --Haitani 02:48, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Some of the new mobs look crazy! New sea serpent/dragon monsters and orcs with goblin-like metal masks on.--Roxis 20:55, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Past/Present It also appears that SE is going to enable you to switch between past and present Vana'diel willingly. Koichi Ogawa (I do believe that's his name) says the past will be like Aht Urghan, with many players spending much of their time there. SE also wants players to be able to watch chocobo races in the past. And where there's racing there's gambling!--Roxis 20:55, 14 July 2007 (CDT) DirectX From the E3 interview taken by Ganiman(http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?t=5032): :"Back in March at the Premiere Site Summit, we were told that there would be a window mode released. When will this be released? ::The reason this has been taking so long is that FFXI uses DirectX 8. To allow the windowed mode, we have to rewrite the program to be DirectX 9 based, which is what we're doing right now. And we hope to have all of that work finished by the time Wings of the Goddess is released. It will probably come out at the same time the expansion is released." Am I right to assume then that the DirectX requirement should read 9.0 instead of 8.1? --Futan 16:56, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Not necessarily. They haven't yet announced the addition of a windowed mode, which means they likely have not finished in time for inclusion in the expansion. That said, they will likely be releasing it in the next couple of months if it doesn't make it onto the expansion disc, so you'll probably want to upgrade to DirectX9.0 anyways, just to be safe. --Volkai 15:41, 9 November 2007 (UTC)